warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Tautropfen. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Hi, ja kann man ^^... So viel ist hier allerdings noch nicht los. Es ist auch recht eigen. Aber das wird schon. ^^ - Aki-chan86 19:21, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Warrior Cats.de Hey Tau ;) Man sagte mir, du wärst auch auf der Wa Ca Seite on Nun ich auch. *Wie heißt du da? *ich heiße dort Bourvant *Vielleicht kennst du ja auch Falkenwind *Möchtest du auf der Seite vielleicht mich als Freund haben? LG Lahni / Lahnstern 15:57, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) - huhu, Ich hab dich das zwar gefragt, aber man einer ist eben sehr ungeduldig *g Meinst du bei deinem mega-gscheiden Post mich? Starforce StarClan 16:25, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) edit: Am Warrior Cats Wiki Sers, ich mein das beim Blog von Eichhornflug. Der Theard mit den Bildern, da hast du irg. was hingeschrieben, und ich wollte wissen ob du mich meinst, da ich sehr ungeduldig bin (nicht persönlich nehmen, bin ich immer) edit numero 2: Starforce StarClan 16:33, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Aaaah okay sry, das war nur so paralell zu meinem Post ;D Starforce StarClan 16:39, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) RE: Aki Ich tipp ja auf Lilie xDD Starforce StarClan 12:39, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Star Ich hab gelacht xD Aki hat auch gelacht & Fire auch ^^ Keine Ahnung was die hat o.o Vielleicht haben sich auch alle zusammengeschlossen ^^ Starforce StarClan 13:24, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hi Tau ! Ich habe bei Letze Aktivitäten irgendetwas über einen Aki Chan 85 gelesen ? Was ist denn da los ? LG Mausefell 19:54, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß, SORRY!!!!!! Ich arbeite dran!!!!! =C lg HawkyHawkfrost1315 16:59, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) VERSPROCHEN!!!!!!!! HawkyHawkfrost1315 17:05, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, das zu Sonnensturm und Radischenstern: wie krieg ich das weg?Ich weiß nicht wie das geht.Sonnen sturm 1 17:31, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Administratoren Hallo, Tautropfen, weisst du zufälligerweise wer Admin wird? Ich hab ja mal gehört das StarforceStarClan Admin wird. Stimmt das? Und wenn es noch keine gibt, wann werden sie ausgewählt und wie? LG Soleil de Printemps 18:00, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke Soleil de Printemps 18:21, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Merry X-Mas^^ Frohe Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch wünscht dir Hawkfrost1315 19:23, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hey! Ja und , was bringts? Nixi. Ich bring das Teil nich hoch , weil ich das Bild nur mit dem Rest abspeichern kannAnna00 19:49, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen hier ist Vergissmeinnichtherz ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich diese Bilder auf dem Warrior Cats Erfindungs Wiki gelöscht habe !! Aber du hast sie doch schon vorhin gelöscht oder ? darf ich denn diese vorlagen ( die du erstellt hast meine ich ) auch auf meinem Profil im WaCa WIki nutzen? Also wegen dem FrostClan.Ivh habe auch bemerkt das es sehr änlich ist.Zuvor habe ich auch anstatt Setzling ''Knospe gehabt und es umgeändert(auser bei einem).Und könntest du mir noch sagen was ich änern soll? Lg Ekliss 1.Das ist kein Mist und es ist auch keine kopie 2.Woher sollte ich wissen das selbe Schema benutzt. 3.Ich ändere es.Aber die Idee mit den Namen habe ich nicht von die genommen(sondern von einer Sendung(nicht die selben Namen)) Ekliss P.S.: Die Sache ist gegessen Ok.Ist ein bisschen peinlich.Also ich saß von TV und hab durch geschalten.KiKa,namer der Sendug ist weiß ich nicht.Und das ich wirklich pasiert.Noch was, was ist an ,,Die Sache ist gegessen" so scher zu verstehen?Egal. P.S.: Ich habe die Namen schon umgeändert Hallo Tau! Ich würde gerne wissen mit welchem programm man shadet(bitte schnell antworten) Lg Ekliss 13:02, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Weist du wie man mit Paint shadet(oder mit einem anderen(besser wär für Paint) Lg Ekliss 13:00, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab dich nicht angelogen ! Und auser dem tut es mir leid das ich dir deine Idee geklaut habe...BitteBitte,Bitte,Bitte,Bitte sags mirEkliss 13:13, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hää ich hab das geändert oder soll ich Blüte,Samen,Setzling und Wolke auch noch ändern?(ich machs sowieso) Kannst diu mir dann sagen wie man shadet?Ekliss 13:34, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich habs schon vorher geändert seh doch einfach nach Ekliss 14:03, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo Tautropfen, ich glaub das ist jetzt eine wirklich dumme Frage, aber ich möchte auf nummer sicher gehen. Also ich kann hier einen neuen Charakter erfinden und niemanden wirds stören, oder? Sorry wenn ich dich mit so nem scheiß belästige, aber ich habe schlechte Erfahrungen mit solchen Angelegenheiten. LGEisfell 17:58, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Ich hab dein Bild von Wespenjunges gesehen. Diese Bilder und andere Darstellungen (Krieger, Heiler,...) hab ich auch im Internet gefunden. Ich wusste aber nicht, ob ich die da verwenden darf. Darf ich das? ^^Buntschweif 13:44, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Diashow Wieso machst du eigentlich keine Diashows, wenn du mehrere Bilder hast? ^^Buntschweif 16:06, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Charaktere Danke, dass du das in der Kategorie weggemacht hast. Ich wusste nicht, weie ich dem das erklären soll, also hab ich ihm eine Nachricht auf der Dikus. der Kategorie hinterlassen. Passt das? Ich hab dann vergessen die Liste wegzumachen! Die Katzen hat der nicht einmal erstellt, sonst hätte ich ihm ein paar die Kategorie hinzugefügt. Buntschweif 17:44, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Ich hoffe, dass du nicht böse bist: Ich hab zusätzliche CharakterArts organisiert! PPS: Und was ist mit den Bildern da im anderen Erfindungswiki? Du hast mir noch nicht geantwortete! Nein ich bin nicht Saphir. Ist jetzt eigentlich auch schon egal, weil ich hab jetzt gesehen, dass du mir schon auf Hähersterns Dikus. seite geantwortet hast ^^Buntschweif 17:55, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) erstmal Danke!Umnd das mit den Boxen versthe ich zwar,aber nicht wie man das Bild so einsezt,dass darunter nicht sthet von wem es eingefügt würde.Könntest du mir da bitte weiter helfen?Wenn du nicht verstehst was ich meine kannst ja bei den anderen Katzen die ich gemacht habe gucken Leyley Seite erstellen Hallo Tautropfen, es tut mir Leid, aber welches meinst du? Das mit Wolfsfell, das habe ich sofort nach Vampirzahn gemacht, also auch bevor ich wusste, dass ich eine neue Seite erstellen muss, geht das wenn ich schon geschrieben habe? Wenn du das mit dem GiftClan meinst, da habe ich doch auf neue Seite erstellen geklickt, da kam auch leeres Blatt oder geteilt... LG Wolfsfell 15:09, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo? Gehts eigentlich noch ?!? Man! Sie hatts nicht gewusst klar ? Reg dich doch endlich mal ab. Ja , sie hat ihr Passwort vergessen .ein neues Konto erstellt und sich dann verzogen. Sie war echt fertig weil sie sich entschuldigt hat und du sie dann anscheinend immer noch nicht akzeptiert hast. Silberstrom 'I'm walking with the StarClan' 17:15, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Cover Hi Tau, Das wusste ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, Shani hat mir ja das Cover gemacht und da war von keinem Recolor die Rede :/ LG - 16:54, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage Ich wollte mal fragen, wo es die Vorlagen für diese Jungen gibt: thumb|left|hier von die VorlageBitte melde dich möglichst schnell ;) Deine Schattenrose ^^ Hi Tau, Wo finde ich die Unterschrift? Sry, hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich das natürlich gemacht. LG - 11:51, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo nochmal, Bei mir ist an der Jungenvorlage gar keine Unterschrift :/ dass man die dran lassen soll, wenn eine da ist, weiß ich ja, aber an dieser Vorlage ist bei mir nur eine an der Königin und nicht bei den Jungen :/ LG - 12:34, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) kriege ich jetzt erger wegem dem bild es tut mir so leid das wollt ich nicht wirklich tut mir leid 12:42, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) oh gott ich danke dir es kommt nicht mehr vor versprochen wirklich. 13:16, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danki^^ Vielen dank ;) Inordnung Liebe Tautropfen, In Ordnung ich werde die Namen noch endern und ich danke dir für die freundliche Erklährung, das verstehe ich natürlich und auch ich möchte keinen Streit mit die anfangen. Ja, also ich werde die Namen noch ändern. Lg Traumherz Traumherz 10:27, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Werde ich mache :D 14:37, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Malprogramm Hallo Tau, Ich wollte dich fragen weil mir deine Bilder so gut gefallen, Welches Malprogramm du benutzt. Ach ja, deine Bilder die keine Vorlagen sind sehen Super aus! Besonders das Bild von Clover und Moon. Lg Traumherz Traumherz 12:11, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Welches Gimp? 2.8 oder 2.6? Wie machst du eigentlich immer die Sternchen in den Aufen deiner Katzen. Und bitte. Lg Traumherz Traumherz 11:29, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Zeichenprogramm genau! Die Spiegellung finde ich ect schon und desshalb wollte ich fragen Yoko Volage Hey tau, ich hätte da eine Frage. darf man die Vorlagen die du füryoko und co benutzt hast frei verwenden? Wenn ja könntest dusie mir bitte auf meine benutzerseite stellen? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar:) Schattenflügel (Diskussion) 12:42, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen, ich wollte fragen ob wir deine Vorlagen vielleicht auch in anderen Wikis benutzen darf ? Wenn nicht sag mir bitte bescheid!!! Gruß Luchsohr (Diskussion) 17:52, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Habe ich denn irgendeine Möglichkeit Vorlagen selber herzustellen??? Gruß Luchsohr (Diskussion) 20:02, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Noch eine letzte Frage: darf ich die Vorlagen kopieren und dann neu einfärben??? Gruß Luchsohr (Diskussion) 20:08, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke, Tautropfen und ja ich meine Abspeichern und ausfüllen. Gruß Luchsohr (Diskussion) 17:47, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Juna Ich finde deine Katze die du gemalt hast namens Juna echt cool! Wie hast du den Schweif gemacht? Lg Getigert Kannst du mir erklären wie du das machst? Welche Größe nimmst du um die Katzen zu bemalen? {Benutzer: Traumherz/Sig} Malprogramm Weißt du welches Malprogramm bei den Tutorials verwendet wird? Nein ich meinte wie groß du die Katzen machst also ob du die Größe lässt oder vergrößerst. {Benutzer: Traumherz/Sig.} Echt? Du lässt das echt in orginalgröße? Und da kriegst du die Spiegelung in den Augen und das getigerte hin? {Benutzer:Traumherz/Sig.} Find ich schon! Find ich schon! Ich vergrößere immer. {Benutzer:Traumherz/Sig} Bilder für Anonyme ^^ Hi :D Also, in iesem wiki gibt es anonyme benutzer, die auch ihre eigenen Seiten erstellen. Leider können wir keine Bilder reinstellen/malen :,( Wenn du möchtest, kannst du Bilder für uns malen, musst aber nicht. ^^ Wenn du interresiert bist klicke hier. Dankeschön ;D recoulers? was sind reacoulers? Okay mache ich nicht. lg Traumherz Unterschrift Ich habe eine Frage. Wie macht ihr diese coolen, bunten Unterschriften? Smaragdfeder (Diskussion) 16:52, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wichtig !!! Hi Tautropfen! Also ich (anonymer Benutzer) wollte fragen, ob du für mich einen NEUEN BLOG erstellst. Es ist ein wirklich wichtiges Thema... Das Thema lautet: Man darf '''KEINE '''Beiträge von anderen Nutzer verändern (z.B.: einfach hinschreiben: Blabla ist eine 'hässliche 'rötliche.....) !!! Wäre nett wenn du den Blog erstellst. Dankeschön. ^^ lg von mir.... : Dafür braucht man keinen extra Blog, aber offenbar muss es in den Regeln hinzugefügt werden, obwohl sowas eigentlich klar sein solte. 16:33, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Ich bin ja auch der Meinung das es klar sein sollte, aber ich habe das letztens gesehen, dass jemand bei einer anderen katze einfach hingeschrieben hat, sie sei hässlich. Und zwar in die BESCHREIBUNG!!!! Ich finde einfach die anderen nutzer ignorieren es, dass jeder SEINE EIGENEN katzen in dieses wiki stellt...... : Die Regel ist jetzt hinzugefügt, aber ich glaube nicht, der Nutzer hat ignoriert, dass das ein Wiki ist wo jeder seine eigenen Ideen posten kann, sondern hat vielmehr getrollt - wollte also, dass du dich darüber aufregst. War dieser User btw. angemeldet oder nicht? 18:50, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Weis ich nicht mehr.... Danke, dass du die Regel hinzugefügt hast :) Hi Tau, Ich wollte dich fragen ob man hier wirklich eigene Charas erstellen darf.Und muss man immer dazu schreiben zu dem Namen einer Seite,wer es gemacht hat?(Also Beispiel:Eisblüte (Tip)) Und darf ich auch eine Kategorie erstellen die "By Tip" heißt? Ich freu mich auf deine Antwort :) LG 07:47, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Keine Ahnung von nichts hallo tau, ich würde gerne eine geschichte starten, aber ich habe keine ahnung wie das geht. -soll ich alles selbst erstellen(clans, clankatzen usw.) oder nur eine einzilnde katze? - wo schreib ich die geschichten? -barf ich meine katzen auch selbst zeichnen und die bilder hier reinstellen? bitte melde dich schnell bei mir Weißpfote (Diskussion) 08:57, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC)weißpfote Hilfe Hi Tau, Irgendwie wird bei meinem Eissturm und Brandnacht (by Tip und ihrer Freundin) das Cover nicht mehr angezeit D: Hast du dafür vielleicht eine Erklärung?Bitte hilf mir! LG 19:08, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry ;( Hallo Tau, Sry dass ich das mit dem Cover gemacht hab sry ;( ich entschuldige mich und mach dass nie,nie mehr wieder versprochen LG 19:19, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Korallenstern Hallo tau, ich wende mich an dich weil du admin bist, also, Korallenstern hat bei ihren Seiten Winterblüte und Schattentänzer bei Töhter Traumherz stehen. Stört mich ja nicht aber wenn man auf diese seite klickt kommt meine erstellte seite von Traumherz. Ich habe ihr bereits geschriben aber ich wollte es dir trotzdem sagen weil du ja das recht hast andere seiten zu bearbeiten. Lg Traumherz 14:33, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Stammbäume? Hallo Tau, mir ist aufgefallen dass plötzlich nicht mehr meine Stammbäume angezeigt werden sondern immer der gleiche andere, Das ist aber auf anderen Seiten auch so. Warum eigentlich? Lg [[User:Schattenflügel|''Sh''a'd''''o'w'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus'' Eis, so dunkel wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls'los.'']] 14:37, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Achsoo, naja ich hab mich halt nur gewundert.... Danke fürs antworten:) Lg[[User:Schattenflügel|''S'h'a''''d'o'w'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus' Eis, so dunkel'' wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls'los.'']] 16:07, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hallo Tautropfen mir ist aufgefallen, dass ein User das CA von Donner aus dem Warrior Cats Wiki hier verwendet hat. Darf der das? Der User heißt Hasenstreif, und ich wollte mal fragen... LG Funkenlicht (Diskussion) 19:16, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallo:) Ich habe gerade mein neues Wiki eröffnet: Your story wiki Das Wiki benötigt noch viel Arbeit und ich würde mich auf fleißige Mithilfe freuen;) LG, [[User:Schattenflügel|''S'h'a''''d'o'w'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus' Eis, so dunkel'' wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls''los.]] 15:15, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich weis, ich habe mich schon ausdrücklich bei Buntschweif entschuldigt...:/ Tut mir leid Frage Hallo, ich habe eine Frage. Darf man hier die Info-Boxen aus dem normalen Warrior Cats - Wiki nehmen, beispielsweise die vom DonnerClan? LG Hasenstreif Bild von Goldpfote Ich habe bemerkt, dass auf der Seite "Goldpfote" ein Bild vorhanden ist, welches ist gemalt habe. Wie man an der Versionsgeschichte sehen kann(http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Goldpfote?action=history), wurde diese Seite von "Benutzer:Silberglanz" erstellt. Da ich aber nicht sehr lange hier bin (erst seit diesem Jahr) und sie seit Juni letzten Jahres da war, kann sie dieses Bild nicht eingefügt haben. Sie hat auch niemals eine Datei hochgelden/geändert mit diesem Namen. Und bei der Versionsgeschichte des Bildes, sieht man auch keine weiteren Bilder, was schonmal ausschließt, dass ich ein Bild überschireben habe, zumal dies ja sowie erst gefragt wird und ich es bei sowas ändern würde. Jetzt wollte ich fragen, woher das kommt. 13:55, 9. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Achso ok. Das klingt logisch. Aber wenn man nur Goldpfote löscht, würde das aber nicht so viel Sinn machen.Weil SIlberglanz ziemlich viele Seiten hat und nur eins gelöscht wird :/. Aber egal^^. PS: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Kontakt/rename-account ^^ und man kann mich trotz des anderen Namen jetzt, immernoch Leaf nennen ;). LG 18:28, 9. Apr. 2013 (UTC)